Naruto: Guardians of the Six Paths
by emelian65
Summary: The Bijū, beings completely made of chakra it's said that each of the 5 great village has One or Two of the powerful beast to kep a balance in power, but What if everything wasn't like they believe? After all the Tailed Beast were created by The Twins Sages of The Six Paths. AU.
1. Prologue

Naruto: Guardians of the Six Paths

Author Notes:

Hi everyone, I know my other two stories are still being worked on but I had this idea in my head for a long time, well not that long I had to made me read everything that went on with the story and the fandom in general and I'm very disappointed to be honest, we have like 5 or so characters that can practically be called OCs but even then OCs are still being super powered Mary Sue or Gary Stu, not only that but to me Madara at the end was the best example of a Gary Stu but who am I to say otherwise right it Kishimoto story he ended like he wanted.

So I'm bringing you this first chapter, this prologue to a story that has as mission extremely high thing, I hope to be able to live to it, if anyone and I mean anyone who want to help in things like Jutsus, or maybe plots or background for each character well

Before keep going however a couple of acalarations, I will use Japanese but only in jutsus, very important tittles and localization, believe me I much prefer Uzushiogakure no Sato to The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools or Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu to Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, it makes more sense to me, however if someone found themselves not wanting that well nothing can be done :P

Second, English is not my first language so I'll appreciate all types of help grammatical help that anyone can give,

And I suppose a third, honorifics:

san

kun

chan

sama

dono

This ones will be the most used, and if anyone in here with interest in reading the story doesn't know how they are most commonly used, I suggest Google but Yahoo also works I supposed, Wikipedia has a great explanation for nearly all of them.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for fun, mine and of those who read my stories

 **Pairing(s): I don't believe the story will have any type of pairing (Yaoi, Yuri or what not) although there are subtle hints to a past Hashimada and in the future probably hints to all other pairing but I don't really write romance so there.**

 **Warning(s):**

All that come with the Naruto fandom I suppose

 **000000** Start/End Chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"no Jutsu!" Normal Dialogue

" _no jutsu!"_ Mind Dialogue

" **no jutsu!"**

 **000000**

 **Naruto: Guardians of the Six Paths.**

 **Prologue: An old story, a present tale, a new future.**

Uzumaki Kushina the famous Red Hot-Blooded Habanero was in a very unbelievable position, she was in a hospital bed but her position no matter how unbelievable was understandable, after all she was nearing her 10th month of pregnancy, and while that could have been concerning to most people it wasn't to Kushina why, because she was a Jinchūriki more than that she was the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko and as such both her health and her safety were very important and critical for the village from where she was.

During her early life Kushina had been the daughter of the main family of the Uzumaki and, if her village Uzushiogakure hadn't been destroyed when she had been twelve, she wouldn't have become the strong kunoichi that she was that day, but that wasn't the case, she was married to a wonderful man and soon, both were going to become parents, smiling to herself and slowly rubbing her stomach a song began to come from her lips, it was a song that always put her to sleep when she was a child.

And so she fell sleep…

" **Kushina"**

" **Kushina.."**

" **Kushina…"**

" **Kushina!"**

Jolting awake the red headed woman open her eyes, and she found herself in a place with a golden sky and a great rock sphere laying in the middle, to anyone who entered Kushina minds the great rock formation would have the Kyūbi no Yōko chained to it, the beast unable to move even a single finger, no mind reading art, nor the famous sharingan could see beyond that illusion, and that was the intention of it.

After her village had been destroyed and she had arrived at Konohagakure, Uzumaki Mito the once Clan Head and the most proficient Seal Master in all time told her something, a truth about the so called Bijū a truth that she had believe until she had entered in Uzumaki Mito own mindscape, Kushina blinked and the silhouette began to show itself

" **Ku – Shi – Na"** the figure jumped and landed just in front of her, never perturbing the aura of peace that the place had, nine orange colored tails began to move and the figure of a fox accompanying them the so claimed Kyūbi no Yōko slowly walked to the woman in front of it **"You are making us late Ku-Shi-Na"** said the demonic fox in a teasing tone, the woman eyes glared at the chakra being in front of her and attempt to kick it, only for it to quickly disappear and repairing at the side of the golden colored space, **"Hey, you want to meet him?"** the fox voice wasn't coming from its body but from her side, when Kushina turned she saw a glowing ball of pure light **"Even if you were a medic and understood the form that he has right now, that would still be the way you would see him"** the Uzumaki slowly raised her hand and gently touched the glowing ball of light feeling it pulse under her touch with the same delicacy two or three of the orange tail touched the little ball of light making it pulse.

"Kurama-sama, you said we are going to be late and you to are keeping us in here" the woman turned to the fox who only nodded at her and both began walking away of the small soul a circle of light appeared in the direction to where the human and animal where going, the woman closed her eyes while entering he light circle and with it the world around her shifted…

Meanwhile in her hospital room nobody could tell what was happening in the mind of the red-headed Jinchūriki.

000000000000

Kushina kept walking with the fox at her side, the only thing in front of her was a log and in front of it a small fire, she slowly carefully took seat in the log even though she knew that in the mindscape she wasn't pregnant as the soul and conscious of her baby where still in her own body, when she finally took seat and the fox rested his body just in front of her the space changed again.

8 more animals and 7 humans appeared, the fire in front of her become brighter and the sky of the room showed a full moon, the her left a Tanuki mad of sand and covered in purple mark stood alone, to her left a blond man of 20 or so with sunglasses was over the head of a Ushi-oni a half bull half octopus entity, to the left of the Tanuki a little girl of thirteen was between the blue flames of an indigo colored cat with two tails that was slowly grooming her head, at the left of the them a turtle was seemingly sleeping the boy, whom however was a fully grown man, over its head, the turtle had a boring look like he had been waiting for a while, at the right of the blond man stood a little girl of probably 1 or 2 years which was being taken care of by an enormous beetle that was using it tail as a swing for the small girl with mint colored hair and orange eyes, at the side of the girl stood a ten year old boy with black hair which was blowing bubble and in front of him a small slug with two small arms and six tail which were catching the bubbles in them, the last two people in the room where one an Oldman of red colored hair that had a monkey of a nearly similar color and four tails bugging him and at his side a boy of orange colored hair and a horse with a dolphin head and 5 tails.

" **Brother you took your time to arrive you know"** spoke the turtle at the fox, the boy over it stood up and began to slowly wake himself.

" **It's not my fault that Ku-Shi-Na here give a scare to her medics"** the fox quickly jump evading in that way the powerful kick of the red haired woman.

"Kushina-chan" spoke the red-haired man Rōshi "Remember that pregnancy is a very delicate time for us Jinchūriki" he was the oldest in that place, it was sad, having to see so many of the people she had grown with die, but the 3rd Shinobi World War had been that way, and even though no Jinchūriki killed another in that war it was still sad to see the result, so many young souls now where burdened with a very heavy mission.

" **Anyway, I believe it's time to teach our youngest host, as well as remind our older ones of the reason way this meeting is held each six months"** spoke the dolphin headed horse, Chōmei the great beetle lowered its young charged and turned her so that she could see the fire in front of her.

" **How it begins… oh right"** spoke the Tanuki of one tail, all the humans present granting him their full attention **"More or less one thousand years ago a pair of brothers fought against their own mother…"**

0000000000000

"It's mine!" the scream of the white haired and triple eyed goddess in front of them would leave anyone trembling with fear "Why?! Why do you oppose me?!", but for the two young boys it was a sign, a sign that their decision was the correct one "I gave you peace! Why?! Why don't you let me reclaim what is mine!" the earth around the two boys was wasted, destroyed beyond recognition, what had been a once beautiful palace of white and black stone surrounding an ancient tree now was only rumble, the countless lives of people who lived around the place could only be called a burden for the young boys, but none of those lives would be more a burden If not for the colossal tree that stood behind them, they have failed to notice the insanity of their mother; they have been blinded by the cease of fire that Ōtsutsuki Kaguya the Usagi no Megami had granted to the world with her power cease of fire made and based only on fear.

"Brother! We cannot keep going forever!" exclaimed the younger of both men his three eyes, two grey with several different rings and a third red eye on his forehead exclaimed, raising the staff on his hand 9 black spheres appeared and went quickly to the woman who had been on time their precious mother, the name of the man with three eyes was none other than Ōtsutsuki Hogoromo, the dark ball didn't hit the white haired woman but began to circle her while at the same time attempting to prevent her from keep advancing to the great tree that was behind the brother's.

The older brother, with eyes as white as the one his mother had a long white hair move quickly and, slamming his hands on the ground dark lines were created quickly searching for its objective and creating in that way a very complicated and multilayered seal under the woman; five of the energy ball created by his brother slammed themselves in the seal below and a dark pentagonal barrier erected itself blocking their mother from their eyes. The brothers jumped back and the eldest one left out a small sigh that small barrier would be enough to stop the once woman now abomination but it would give them time, time to understand what to do against her, nothing ever really stopped the woman, and she had only one goal in mind; the Shinju, the Divine Tree that stood behind them, none of the bothers could imagine what could happen if the woman inside the barrier reached the tree, none of them wanted to find out.

Crack, the sound of the barrier collapsing in front of them made them wary, the veins at the side of Hamura white eyes become more prominent and, in a great effort, he managed to see beyond the black barrier but what he saw inside freighted him; his mother open her mouth and to words were he ale to read from her lips **Yomutsu Hirasaka**.

Without thinking, something not common of him, the eldest of the sages took his brother arm and with as much speed as he could he run evading the claws of their mother who had appeared just behind them, the eyes of the woman didn't held anything, nor love, nor hatred nor jealousy but they were crying, were they crying for having to fight her sons or were they crying for something else neither of the brothers could tell the princess took a step back and then another, and with that her back was touching that of the ancient tree; and with it the nightmare started the tree began to move encasing the woman in wood and enormous eye surged from it white like the eyes of Hamura, and with the same lines and tomoe shaped dots like the eyes of Hogoromo, the beast opened its mouth while ten great roots originally from the three become its tails, it was a beast a beast of Ten-Tails, the Jūbi.

The two brother stood their ground in front of the great beast, there was no way of knowing if their mother was there or if the beast only searched for the chakra that believed to only belong rightfully to it.

"Hamura? Can you feel it?" asked Hogoromo to is twin brother, the older nodded, it seemed that in the search of the tree power their mother has miscalculated, for which he was grateful, the Yin and Yang aspects of both their mother and of the divine tree had become one but at the same time had loosened the hold between each other, it was only momentarily as the hold between both aspect would strengthen itself soon but they had a chance, the chance of separating both aspects the spiritual and the physical, her body and her chakra; the twins jumped their hands extended toward their mother and so, they touched the beast form, **Chibaku Tensei** , the ultimate sealing techniquewas then created, soon the body of the once mother stumbled back like that of a husk and rock began floating and encasing the body on it and little by little the rock formation started elevating in the sky, the moon was then formed the celestial body having only one propose maintaining the body of the Jūbi sealed in its core, now only one thing remained for the bothers, what to do with the mass of chakra that the body had left behind.

000000000000

If there was someone who could understand her, if there was someone who had love her, that being had died long ago, she often wondered why everything went that way, the world was so full of war and suffering, she saw the tree and its fruit as the only solution at the time, so she had taken the fruit and with one bite her world had changed; everything was clear, like someone had opened her eyes, or well her 'Eye' in that case.

However the wisest have told a phrase that could not hold more truer meaning ' _power is the illness that corrupts, the purest of hearts and destroys, the wisest of minds'_ and she felt it, with each passing day, with each passing hour and in the end with each passing second, her sanity had gone, the power of the tree had corrupted her mind, but no her heart no, her heart was the heart of a mother, a woman leader of a clan, her heart was far from pure and with the last of her strength and the last of her will Ōtsutsuki Kaguya the Usagi no Megami no the Oni forced her last desire to her sons even without them knowing.

She could see it, they were going to do something drastic, maybe even separate themselves to keep her sealed, but didn't they understood, alone they would fall into the madness of the chakra, she knew it, after all she raise them they were very similar but they could very easily drift apart, but together, together they would learn and so she made her decision and then she lunged.

And with that time changed… different decisions were made, and the will of a Mother surpassed even if for only a second the will of the Beast.

000000000000

"Wait!" spoke abruptly the blond man over the hachibi "How do you know that!"

All presents in room turned to see the boy and blinked **"We are being of pure spiritual energy, what you call chakra, we remember what it was to be together, and we remember the feeling of a mother and her last memories"** spoke very slowly the six tailed slug Seiken.

The half-bull half-octopus raised his finger and slowly punched the head of the white haired kid making him cry in pain **"Idiot! I had already told you that! Wait, how come we have told the story at least three times and you hadn't ask! You were sleeping weren't you"** sighing the Tanuki crossed his arms and turned his head offended at the child who had ruined the ambient, Matabi seeing that his brother wasn't going to continue decided to keep going

" **Well, after that, they become the first Jinchūriki, but you see they were still worried, the 'husk' that their mother had become still showed signs of something, so they couldn't leave it alone, even if it was in the newly formed Moon"** all the children and even both adults turned their head to the white full moon over their heads.

000000000000

Several weeks later there were still decisions to be made hundreds or maybe thousands of lives have been lost in the battle against the Oni, the Ōtsutsuki clan had decisions to do, especially with the new Moon that had appeared in the sky, originally the twins had plan on sealing the Spiritual Energy of their mother in something that one of them could guard while the other would have go to the Moon and guard the body of the once goddess, that plan however was quickly discarded, the reason simple, both of them had absorbed the energy of the beast, both of them had become something more, they didn't know what their once mother had planned but neither of them could go to the Moon to guard whatever the corpse had become.

That didn't mean that the rest of the Ōtsutsuki Clan couldn't and with that both brothers send their kin to the moon but not before granting them a part of the spiritual energy that they possessed so that their clan could learn the ways that the former clan leader had used, and they hoped really hoped that it was enough to guard the former goddess body.

After all was said and done the brothers talked.

What to do now?

Which way to go?

What learn?

What teach?

Alone or together?

When was enough?

And so a journey of a thousand miles was beginning and the starting point was the ruins that surrounded an ancient old tree but unknown to any of them a black shaped figure watch, within it only one desire, to bring back its mother.

000000000000

" **Yes we are aware of that strange thing and its desire to bring back it's… 'Mother', no we don't know what is or where it is"** spoke Chōmei before Kirābī could ask how they knew about that and then Gyūki hit gain the head of the blond man for good measure so that he wouldn't fell asleep when important things were being told again.

Kurama stretched himself and decide to tell the last part **"Several things changed after that enough to say that they found themselves able to enter to this place, they create us so they are our fathers, they raised us so they are our parents, we learned from them so they are our teachers and in the end they give us a gift…"** the younger ones in the place began to slowly see everything around them, however the youngest Fū had already an sleeping face **"And I think that this is enough for tonight, we should probably change our annual bi-annual meeting to at least one each three months"** the foxed tease but the other simple nodded and slowly began disappearing, when only the nine tailed fox and Kushina were in the room he spoked again **"Have the doctors told you the most likely day for you to give birth?"**

Kushina turned a little to see the fox directly "3 or 4 more days" replied the woman getting up from her log and slowly walking to the glowing circle of light behind her stopped only when the fox spoke to her again **"So October the 9** **th** **or the 10** **th** **, you did teach that blond husband of yours the correct seal right?"**

The woman huffed but understood the worry in the fox voice, the incorrect seal and years of hard work, she wanted to believe that her giving birth would be peaceful but destiny had a way of screwing with each Jinchūriki "I did, don't worry Kurama-sama" the red habanero entered the light and the fox slowly entered behind her, the foxed began to walk to the same circle and slowly raised his head to see the moon above its head…

000000000000

"This is our last gift to you dear sons" spoke and elderly Hagoromo at his side resting in the same manner was Hamura as old as his brother "With this gift never you'll have to fear of the Yin that comes from our eyes or the Yang that come from our bodies" spoke Hamura in a soft tone

 **000000**

 **Final Notes:**

So that's it, all critics except for flames (criticism that doesn't help improve) is welcome, also suggestions of either narrative or plots, jutsus etc.

In my profile there is a link to a file called Biju that file contains some basic information that I'm trying to implement for each of the tailed beasts, I ask for the help of those interested in filling that file in a way that the only difference between each biju is the number of tails instead of the extremely numerous abilities of each one,

Also like I say you can review me and I'll take your reviews at heart but I'll reserve to myself the right of reply, in which I'll try to explain my decision to whatever is you are pointing at me unless I really fucked up.

Well then see you all soon.

Bye Bye


	2. Arc 1, A tale under the moon of October

Naruto: Guardians of the Six Paths

Author Notes:

Hello everyone, I'm here again I am trying to make a good chapter so let's keep with the good work ok :P, I understand if the story never becomes popular, or something like that, but you know to me it doesn't matter to me so I'm going to try and make an Story that I like.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for fun, mine and of those who read my stories

 **Pairing(s): I don't believe the story will have any type of pairing (Yaoi, Yuri or what not) although there are subtle hints to a past Hashimada and in the future probably hints to all other pairing but I don't really write romance so there.**

 **Warning(s):**

All that come with the Naruto fandom I suppose

 **000000** Start/End Chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"no Jutsu!" Normal Dialogue

" _no jutsu!"_ Mind Dialogue

" **no jutsu!" Techniques, Biju speaking, summon speaking**

 **000000**

 **Naruto: Guardians of the Six Paths.**

 **Chapter 1: A tale under the Moon of October.**

" _This is our last gift to you dear sons" spoke and elderly Hagoromo at his side resting in the same manner was Hamura as old as his brother "With this gift never you'll have to fear of the Yin that comes from our eyes or the Yang that come from our bodies" spoke Hamura in a soft tone…_

000000000000

It was decided that Kushina would leave the village on early morning of the 9th, she would go to the secure location for the birth, followed three hours later by the two Iryō-nin who would help her through the birthing process, this while Jiraiya and Minato would set up barriers around 7 localizations to act as decoys with ANBU guarding them, it was much precaution but none of them really understood what or how the pregnancy of a Jinchūriki really worked. The only pregnancy of a Jinchūriki ever recorded in Konohagakure was that of Uzumaki Mito but only two people had been in the room with her while she was in labor, the Iryō-nin in charge and Shodai Hokage Senju Hashimara and the Seal Master of Konohagakure and the head of the Uchiha clan during that time Uchiha Madara, however none of the three had recorded anything about the process which left all of them without anything to follow the procedure.

Kushina of course hadn't really told them about the birth being completely normal, the seal wouldn't weaken or anything like it, the seal designed by both the Seal Master of Uzushiogakure Uzumaki Mito and the Kyūbi no Yoko Kurama wouldn't have something like that as a weakness it simply wasn't something to overlook specially when the Kyūbi had asked for a female Jinchūriki the first time, so pregnancy was obviously something to take into account.

She was however worried about what else could happen, destiny had a very nice way to fuck with Jinchūriki and Bijū and it likes to do it in the long hard and without lubrication way; so while her husband and his sensei where taking precautions she was going to take her own, one of those precautions was the failsafe in the seal she had in herself it would partially release the Kyūbi no Yoko however using the failsafe would drain her pretty quickly of all her chakra, but she didn't have a choice exactly, there wasn't much she could do after giving birth. Even then she place two more seals in her 'room' one to completely hide chakra inside a certain area and another to completely restrain the chakra of anyone who were to be over it her final precaution where her summons which had come themselves as an 8 extra pair of eyes that would help, and a final restriction seal which could be activated with a simply pulse and a single hand gesture which should completely stop the flow of chakra of anyone just outside the cave, Kushina sat in the bed of the cave and sighed it wasn't still time and neither Biwako-sama nor Taji had arrived, she couldn't understand why neither Mikoto nor Fugaku could be present their Sharingan could really help against intruders, well she actually never understood the distrust of the Sandaime Hokage probably ingrained by the Brother of the Shodai Hokage and his not so subtle hatred to the Uchiha, but both were practically her and Minato family.

" _Kurama-sama, everything will be alright, right?"_ the nine tailed fox stirred inside his container, it was very uncommon for Kushina to act so… vulnerable but he understood her **"Don't worry when something happens I'll make sure to be ready, just be careful with the failsafe alright, I don't want you dying on me"** __Kushina grinned he was right what could go wrong…

…

…

…

She had just jinx herself hadn't she?

000000000000

The man with an orange mask walked slowly to the area where the Jinchūriki was going to be giving birth, it was the perfect moment to break the seal and take control of the beast, and with its power however limited it might be after the extraction he would raze Konohagakure, the man smirked under his mask and quickly passed down another barrier, and for the third time in the night he let out a frustrating grunt, another decoy but it didn't matter there were only 4 more places as far as he could tell so quickly teleporting away the man keep searching, none the wiser on the little 2 tailed black fox that had just see him and who quickly disappeared; going to the Uchiha district as per instructions of her summoner.

"It hurts! Dammit!" the masked man blinked at the sudden scream coming from the opposite direction of where he was going, it was the scream of Kushina but a seal could be used to alter the sound direction, even then he decided to follow the noise, in the end he would attain his goals it wouldn't matter to him wasting a bit of time.

000000000000

"Are you sure everything is okay?!" a really concerned blond man asked to the two mid-wives in front of him, although at first they had believe that the birth of the young boy could alter the seal after all during Uzumaki Mito delivery Uchiha Madara had been present, and because eof that Minato was present but it didn't seem to be making any difference, at least to the woman In the bed, the blond man not only had a very worried expression but he seem to be nearing either a panic attack or a nervous breakdown.

"Who would say the Yondaime Hokage is such a weakling, this is why women give birth, mans would die of pain before the first few minutes" spoke Sarutobi Biwako to the blond man while she was tending the red haired woman "Come on Kushina, just one more push" the Uzumaki said as told and with one more push the cry of a baby filled the whole cave, The little child was quickly cleaned by the midwives and given to Minato to hold, he just blink at the small and round baby between his arms and smiled, the small baby soon stopped crying and blinked, his eyes where the same as his, but just before he could tell more a dreading sensation become apparent in the cave, turning around as quickly as he could and with a kunai in hand he managed to evade the strike of the black coated man, moving his eyes quickly he could see both Biwako and Taji on the ground immobile, the man quickly turn his gaze to him and he saw it a red eyes with tomoe _"A Sharingan?!"_ that was enough distraction and suddenly the world around Minato start to shift, knowing that falling under the genjutsu could be deathly Minato jumped back to stand in front of his still exhausted wife he didn't feel himself under the genjutsu but it could be subtle.

"Now, now Yondaime Hokage, Step away from the Jinchūriki, or your son dies at the early age of 1 minute" and then Minato knew why the masked man had used the genjutsu on him, to get a hold in his son. _'I fell for it, and now… what should I do?!'_ the blond man though distressed, he was Hokage he was supposed to put the village over everything even over his son life, but could he really be able…

000000000000

Kushina was still tired, the birth of her child had driven her reserves really low, and now in front of her she saw her husband and the man attacking them, it had only been a second but the man had managed to snatch her baby form Minato hands, the man was clearly dangerous in many levels, he had arrived, possibly killed all the ANBU and now nobody would know about the situation of the Namikaze couple and their young boy.

Kushina grit her teeth she had at much one opportunity to retrieve her baby, _'hey! Fur ball! Can you hear me?!'_

" **How distasteful what happened to the respect you had me just three days ago?"** the Kyūbi stirred from his sleep and in the instant he felt the extreme negative emotions that the man holding the blond boy was emitting **"So he has your kit… it seems that the time is nearing"** Kushina knew at what time was the fox refereeing but knowing it didn't make it better _'Fur ball it seems I won't be your Jinchūriki for that time'_ the Biju eyes widened but then he snort **"Ku-Shi-Na is not like you'll die by releasing the seal"** with a quick movement of hand the seal in Kushina stomach slowly began to disintegrate itself, the Kyubi just closed his eyes it seemed that it was time for them to act, he would have to call his brothers latter but first he'll save Kushina's kit. _'Kurama… take care of Naruto'_ the mind of the Biju flashed with the idea of the woman, it seemed that teaching the seal to Minato would have been for nothing **"Kushina what?!"** but before the fox could asked the mind connection broke away.

The seal around the bed of Kushina didn't glow, but it was acting; suppressing the sensation of the Biju chakra so it could be released undetected and with a slow stretch the nine tailed fox was free, and that man putting something as precious as a baby life, in danger was going to pay…

000000000000

"So, I'm not going to ask again, step away from the Jinchūriki or your son dies" the man kunai star to slowly descend to the face of the little boy and Minato was sweating, he still didn't knew what to do, but before he could speak or ask for something a red colored appendage as quick as a bullet charged against the man, impacting against him, two other appendage appeared quickly catching the blond headed baby and returning him quickly at the back of the cave.

"Kushina!" the Yondaime exclaimed happily but before he could turn to see his wife the masked man let the red colored tail phase through him, Minato could only see, with widened eyes how the man simple walked away from the red appendage, the other two quickly retreated back and then Minato feel it the cold chakra coming behind him and turning slowly he couldn't believe his eyes, everything behind him was covered by a purple colored sphere of chakra _'That's! Bijudama*'_ reacting before thinking Minato teleport himself from the cave quickly.

The masked man however found himself stuck in place not even able to phase thought the earth under him turning to see the floor he saw it, a suppression seal that he hadn't see in any of the caves before, the calligraphy used for it was really different from the two used in all the other places was this the work of Kushina or… before wondering more about it the sphere in front of him began to condense himself and the masked man saw the full form of the Kyūbi no Yoko 'eat' the chakra sphere and then a beam of energy impact him throwing him outside of the cave.

"So the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi is a perfect Jinchūriki" the masked man stood his body slightly sighed by the condensed chakra, his hand stretched in front of him but badly burned _'It seems that I could teleport the heat coming from the attack'_ before the man could think more 4 tails attacked him, but he simply let them phase through his body "You won't be able to touch me" however the tails keep going through his body no stopping at the taunt of the one eyed man.

" **A perfect Jinchūriki you say?"** the voice of the Biju resound in the forest **"No, no, sadly Kushina has taking a very drastic decision to deal with you"** the fox appearing outside the cave look calm even to he was able to touch the masked man.

Minato eyes widened even further at the fox words and presence, but he could feel it, Kushina chakra was still inside the cave and not **"Blondie, you better get back inside the cave and take Kushina and your son far from here"** the man frowned at the words of the fox, he could do that, he could get his wife and his son out of danger and be done with it, but the Sharingan was supposedly to be able to control the Biju and he wasn't going to let the fox be controlled by the man who had just be trying to kill his son; The nine tailed fox saw the expression in the man's eyes and new that his decision was also made, before being able to scold the blond Hokage he finally managed to feel the masked man chakra as he jumped away from his tails, the fox head turned toward his opponent who was winded even if only slightly **"If you are going to help Blondie the you must know something I used my tails to know if his intangibility was permanent, it seems it isn't"**

Under his mask Obito frownedhe knew the fox was attempting something but to actually gouge that his invulnerability was pretty limited by time, and not only that ow he would need a few minutes before become intangible again, but not only that, he had gotten careless and now the Yondaime Hokage was also after him "But tell me Kyūbi why don't you destroy the village, after all aren0t you and your brother just mindless beast" taunting the fox in that way was of not as dangerous as it seemed, or at least he didn't believe that, after all he only need to see at the east eyes for less than a second.

" **I would gladly destroy this place you know"** the fox head turned to see him and Obito eye widened slightly **"But you see, I have a very special spot for those who wish to control me"** the fox had his eyes covered in a white bandage with a seal over it probably to avoid letting it fall, Obito wasn't able to see its eyes but the fox could clearly sense him as it was obvious by the nine tails viciously turning to him, all nine of them covering themselves in a coat of red sickening chakra, and then a kick reached his side sending him flying away, landing on his feet the masked man saw the blond Hokage, his face completely serious "I don't believe I can trust you to roam free Kyubi, but this man, this man threatened my family, my village" throwing one of his three bladed kunai to the man and disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

Obito turned incorporeal in the instant the blond man had disappeared know the way his former sensei fought what he didn't expect however was the scorching heat of one of the tails of the Kyūbi in the sole of his feet, that broke his concentration and with it Minato landed a punch enhance with chakra at the man face sending him flying back. "This fight will be more interesting than I thought" spoke the man again appearing without a scratch in front of the fox and the blond man his eye a bright red.

The Kyubi and the Yondaime avoided the incoming flames and with a quick movement both where attacking again, Minato quickly making seals brought his hands together directing them at the masked man **"Raiton: Taifu no Me no Jutsu*!"** from Minato hands a beam of lightning directed itself to the man, Obito was ready to phase through it when the beam stop in front of him and then began circling him at amazing speeds, before he could react again he sensed the Kyūbi tails and phased through the attack of the nine chakra covered tails that was attacking him form below, ut the attack was relentless and then he knew what the both of the where planning, he couldn't attack while phasing thought the tails and the Hokage jutsu was likely a powerful but slow attack not having a chance of normally evading the attack Obito decided to teleport himself just in time to evade the lightning explosion of several of circles of lightning created by the jutsu of the Yondaime.

The man reappeared behind the blond Hokage but was again attacked by the tails of the Biju, however both of the humans noted the tails were slower than before **"It seems the failsafe is nearing its end"** the tails retreated leaving both mans to keep fighting **"Blondie I don't have much time he can only become intangible for five minutes if you keep attacking him you'll manage to land a hit!"** Minato didn't respond back to the fox, who was obviously getting weaker by the minute, but he couldn't distract himself the man before him was fighting him on an equal foot, or so it seemed, Minato could block the punch and kicks coming from the man while he simply phase through _'He is not attempting any Ninjutsu, he doesn't think himself quick enough, sadly for him, I can go even faster'_

Obito frowned and the hastening movement of his former teacher, he knew the man had a reputation of quickly killing a hundred men during the third war but he hadn't count on the man going all out against him, after all the plan was supposed to be easy use the child as a hostage to keep the man away enough to unseal and taking control of the Kyūbi, but the Kyūbi attacking him and evading all eye contact and through a seal that more likely than not was of Kushina herself, and know while he could see the movements of the man in front of him thanks to the Sharingan he knew his body couldn't keep with them, he then turned corporeal and received a direct hit from the man, it was painful but bearable and the blond Hokage hadn't been expecting to be able to land a hit so soon, taking one of the blond arm with his hand he teleport himself striking the man into the ground the masked man raised a black metal thing and quickly made it descend to the head of the blond under him.

And then everything was enveloped in black flames…

000000000000

Kushina knew she hadn't much time, there was a several drawback in the failsafe of the seal, it would release the Biju yes, but the tailed best would soon become exhausted and very vulnerable, it was time to make a decision she could attempt to re-seal Kurama in herself, but doing that would most likely end in her death as performing the seal required a severe amount of chakra and her body was still too weak, between her arms her little baby move almost uncomfortable at the movements that the woman was doing, she turned her head to her baby, she wouldn't be able to re-seal the Kyūbi but Naruto.

Kushina made her decision, she didn't want for her baby to become a Jinchūriki but it was the only option he had and beside is wasn't like the Biju were actual destructive forces, setting her baby in the floor inside the cave she started to draw the seals around him, when the baby turned his yes to look at her she smiled, the destiny of his baby boy would be hard, but with Minato and Kurama at his side the young blond would be able to surpass her, Mito-sama and maybe even the other Hokage, she smiled again, this was the correct decision, tears began descending from her eyes "Naru-chan you know, when this is done, you'll have a very important mission so hear me now, first your papa will try to drown himself in work don't let him alright, Kurama-sama will also try to make everything on this night his fault don't let him you have to tell that fur ball that not everything is his fault he is not that important, also tell your papa that Kakashi-kun should drop the mask soon no child should work in ANBU is not something that should be allowed, Mikoto is my best friend so try and be friend with her family, they are having some problems but I'm sure that you papa will help solve them but… beyond all that Naru-chan…" the array in the floor was complete and it started to glow with a golden color.

" **Fuinjutsu: Hassen, ne tsuki kigō*!"** and with her last breath she felt the chakra of the nine tails beast entering the body of her small child who was slowly returning to sleep, she draw the small body as near as hear as possible and Kushina closed her eyes with her baby in her arms.

000000000000

Minato opened his eyes slowly in front of him stood 2 black haired persons a man and a woman and in front of them covered in black flames stood the masked man "You are… !

"Minato, seriously we understand the Sandaime telling you to not let anyone form our clan near here, but you could have at least said or leave a clue on which of all the 7 places was the correct one" said the black haired man turning slightly to see the blond with a small smile.

"Fugaku! Mikoto!

 **000000**

 **Bijudama: Tailed Beat Ball**

 **Raiton: Taifu no Me no Jutsu, Lightning Release: Eyes of the Storm Skill, the user creates a quick beam of lightning that doesn't hit the target but constantly circles them, with a second hand seal the circles stop and quickly close themselves in the intended target. Rank B**

 **Fuinjutsu: Hassen, ne tsuki kigō, Sealing Art: Eight Immortals, Seal of the Sleeping Moon, a seal created by the Biju with the help of the seal masters Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashimara and Uzumaki Mito, it allows to form a perfect symbiosis between the host and the Biju, it possess a failsafe that allows the Biju to temporary gain a physical form to fight if the host is to tired or his/her body to damaged however it last shortly so it's used more as a way of escaping.**

 **Final Notes:**

So here it is hat do you guys say, ne?

I expect that everyone who read this likes the story, in the next chapter we would probably see the consequences of this night and after that we will leave Konoha for a while so please everyone take care.

Also I know my fight scenes need work so if anyone can point out what exactly to do to correct them I'll be grateful.


End file.
